


Miscommunications and Assumptions

by Kat_S_R



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: All Human, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jackson, Her name is Jaclyn, its mostly semi angst and fluff, rated m but only semi not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_S_R/pseuds/Kat_S_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How she ended up here infront of her tv in pajamas with bunnies on them and a tub of Orange Swirl ice cream in her lap while 10 Things I Hate About You plays on her tv you ask? Well blame fucking Stiles Stilinski and Erica Reyes. That bitch and her obsession with red. Urgh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunications and Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Teen Wolf story and the first I post on AO3 so let's see how it goes. Now there is some OOC behavior. Not much I think. This is a completely AU and Jackie boy is a Jaclyn and honestly this has been brewing in my head for months so hope you guys enjoy it! 
> 
> Also I don't want to seem as though i was too harsh on Erica, I honestly love her but I needed her to be my semi-villain here. 
> 
> BTW any grammer errors I apologize, it's 4:20 a.m. and I need to be up in 3 hrs! Lol.
> 
> More stuff at the bottom!

Lydia says he's annoying and spastic. And he is, he can go on and on about the weirdest most random subjects with his arms flailing all over the place. But she likes that, likes that he throws himself into something completely without restraint. She knows first hand about it. She knows how his hand feels on her; how he plays connect the dots with the freckles on her back with his tongue. How he loves running his hands through her hair, how he leaves a path of hickeys from her throat and down her chest forming some sort of crooked path, can't deny she loves the way they stand out on her skin. 

How she knows that despite the fact that he spends most of his time on the bench he has no problem holding her up against a wall, her wrapped around him clinging to him because if anything during sex she has the privilege to let him drive her insane over and over again. And she can blame the sex for anything she does. Fortunately for her, he’s not clumsy at all in bed despite his ability to trip over air sometimes. 

But that's their secret. Hook ups in her car, his place or hers doesn't really matter. It's exhilarating and she likes it, the secrecy, it makes every time somehow hotter. But you see there's a problem there because it seems that she's not the only one to notice the undiscovered potential he has. She's seen the way that Reyes eyes him, always did but it wasn't her business so whatever but now. Oh now it is so different because you see Reyes seems to have gotten a makeover over the winter break and is now sporting low cut tops, leather jackets, indecently short skirts, red lips and killer heels. And she eyes him like a wolf would her prey, and it bothers her and makes something she wont admit is anger and jealousy stir in her chest. 

She wants to grab him, manhandle him till he lets her take control, have him put his hands on her like only he can, ride him till he loses his mind and all he knows is her name and nothing else. And she wants Reyes to see that he's hers and no one absolutely no one takes what belongs to Jaclyn Whittemore. 

So she sees him more, lets him make excuses to McCall (not like the love sick puppy notices too lost in Argent's dimples to care), on why he misses practice more and more. 

And if he notices how she clings to him, draws him to her like it's the last time, well he doesn't say anything. She wonder's if he notices, but if he hasn't noticed the predator eyes Reyes throws at him…then he's just fucking blind. She's at least grateful for that. 

But she can't help the sharp pain in her chest when she walks into Chem one day and there he is, chewing on the cap of a pen with Erica fucking Reyes in his personal space, pushed up boobs practically under his nose, her hand on his thigh plain for everyone to fucking see, red nail polish standing out like blood. 

And it fucking hurts, why? Because despite how they remain a supposed secret, over the past few months this has been going on they seem to have developed some sixth sense about when the other comes into the room. But he doesn't even glance her way, eyes to focused on Reyes blood red lips and seriously what is with this fucking girl and red?! What. The. Fuck. 

And she still remembers when Reyes cornered her in the girl’s bathroom a few days ago and with a sneer on her face said, "You don't deserve him, you never will. No matter how pretty and fucking loaded you may be. you and I both know it. 

You honestly thought no one noticed at all.

Please sweetheart, don't be naive just like I can tell you've been fucking him for the past 4 months I can tell that you like him. 

Do you love him Jaclyn? Do you even know what love is Whittemore? 

We all know you’re more of a frigid bitch than Martin. Enjoy it while you can. Because your time with him is running out."

 

She feels like lead has been dropped in the pit of her stomach and her chest and throat feel tight and she doesn't realize that she's standing there frozen until Danny bumps into her on his way into class. 

"Jackie? What are you doing blocking the door?" 

"Don't call me Jackie, Danny." 

She responds and goes to an empty lab table with every step the feeling in her chest gets worse but she's fucking Jaclyn Whittemore and fuck if she'll let Stiles Stilinski get the better of her. Unfortunately the only one left available is in front of them. But with a determination to not let it get to her she heads that way and sits. They never had an exclusive commitment to each other. He can do what ever he wants. If he wants the leather wearing bitch, he can have her. 

She feels eyes boring into the back of her head but she ignores them. No matter how she scoffed at Erica's words. in the back of her mind, guess she knew they were true. How could he want to be in any sort of relationship with the adopted girl with too much baggage, no matter the amount of cash she could throw around? No matter how pretty people say she is, it doesn’t matter when you’ve been named the Ice Queen of Beacon Hills High huh?

Honestly, the rest of the day passes by in a blur. She's too lost in her own pity and she can't wait to get home to her empty house where the ice cream and chick flicks are reserved with her name on it. Because fuck it, she'll have one day to mope and feel sorry for herself and drown in ice cream and pretend that when she cries it's because of the movie and not her own semi-break up.

She silent and moody and is glad that Lydia and Danny don't mention it. There's a reason she's let them as close as she has throughout the years. So she waves good bye and peels out of the parking lot, gets home and gathers everything she'll need throwing it all into the coffee table in the living room, changes into her comfiest pajamas and puts in 10 Things I Hate About You. What? So she likes rom com movies, don't fucking judge.

She's watching Heath Ledger and Julia whatshername chase each other in paintball when her doorbell rings. Setting down her Orange Swirl ice cream she sighs and really hopes Danny didn't decide to check up on her, because she loves him and he's the brother she's always wanted but sometimes he can mother hen too much. 

"Danny I am fine. . " What ever else she was going to say dies off because it's not Danny. It's Stiles and he's looking at her with those stupid eyes of his and a hand half raised to knock again. 

"What are you doing here?" She says, hands crossed over her chest and her #1 bitch tone set at full voltage. 

"I..uh..sorry.. hum. Fuck. Are you ok? You seemed off in Chem and I tried texting you and I called but you wouldn't answer. And I don't' know i got worried. Your alone most of the time and uh I know you can take care of yourself like duh but i just wanted to check up on you and just see if you hadn't been trapped in your house by a masked murderer or something. Also I brought Reese's and ice cream because like i said you seemed upset and well chocolate and ice cream is the perfect solution right?!" He rambles, hands flying this way and that with a grocery bag hanging from his right wrist. 

And because she tortures herself and must be stupid, she steps aside and gestures him inside. He follows her to her kitchen, and she can feel his concerned stare boring into her back and it's not fucking fair that he's worried about her and is here with her favorite chocolate and her favorite ice cream like her knows her so well.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" She says as she takes the bag from him, putting the ice cream in the fridge just to keep herself form looking directly at him. He catches her wrist as she passes by him to throw the grocery bag away and pulls her towards him, 

"Hey come here, look at me. Are you okay? Because 10 Things is playing in the living room and you only play that and wear those pajamas when something's wrong. So talk to me, c'mon Jackie." 

She pulls away form him and says, "Don't call me Jackie. You know I hate it. Plus something doesn't need to be wrong for me to watch that movie, and it's laundry day so I had nothing else to wear when I got home. So don't worry ok. You can go back to flirting with Erica fucking Reyes and practically bending her over in Chemistry class I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I'd be careful with that one she looks like she may be carrying something. So go ok. I am perfectly fucking fine and just fucking leave Stiles!"

It all just spills out and she can't stop and she doesn't realize that her voice has gotten louder and that her arms are crossed over her chest hands clenched, her eyes staring at a spot in the wall behind him.

"What the fuck? Erica Reyes? Chem class, is this because she was my partner today? Okay yeah she was a little too close but you know she discovered herself I guess and who am I to say no to self discovery, yeah great for her but it's not what your thinking damn it Jaclyn. Ok. No. She wears a little too much red and leather for me. While I am down with the freaky and kinky that just screams bdsm and uh uh no gracias no senor."

"Whatever I don't care ok. Do whatever you want. It’s not like were a fucking couple so what you do on your own time is your business. Just go home Stiles. Right now i want to be alone. So just leave." 

She's not looking at him when she says this, she's facing her fridge pretending to look for something. She grabs a bottle of water and closing the fridge turns back around and he's there right in front her. Looking at her with those fucking doe eyes of his and seriously that’s not fucking okay. Urgh. He leans in barricading her against the fridge and there's a glint in his eye and a smile spreads out on his face and he laughs. 

"What the hell, Stilinski? Seriously I told you go home already."

"Your jealous! You Jaclyn Whittemore were jealous of the fact that Erica Reyes flirted with me! And what do you mean were not a couple, huh? Cause in my book your the only one that I've been seeing for the past few months. i mean sure we haven't gone public but whatever I don't really care, our business is our own right? Though I kind of wish we would because I honest to god hate the way some guys look at you like no ok they don't get to have or look uh uh no"

"So what were dating now? Our hook ups are dates? Please." She tries pushing him away but he just stares at her and crowds in more. 

"Yeah ok, they count because if we weren't dating how would i know that your favorite color is green like emerald green and that your favorite book is Jane Eyre and your favorite ice cream is orange swirl and you love Reese's and have fuzzy bunny slippers you only wear in the winter because they keep your feet warm. That you want a puppy but your mom’s allergies don't let you and you want to go to NYU and study Film because you want to one day direct and produce your own work. Huh what do you call me knowing all that?" 

"Your crazy, and obsessive that what I call it…and so we are really dating?" She says this as she plays with the cap on her water bottle, she's nervous and she blames her stupid emotions and the fact that she can hear the doubt in her own voice. One hand takes the water bottle form her and the other wraps around her waist pulling her towards him. With the water bottle out of the way the now free hand settles on the curve of her neck and he whispers, "Jaclyn look at me, come on babe look at me. Show me those pretty blue eyes of yours." 

She lifts her face but she won't look directly at him. His hand slides up into her hair and he gently pulls to get her to look at him. Her heart's beating fast and erratic and she's sure he can feel it, she wonders if he can hear it like she does right now. Because she wants to believe him, but for how long before he leaves and he realizes she's not worth the trouble? But he can read her like a book and then he's kissing her and it's like a fire spreading through her veins just like every time and it leaves her breathless so she grabs him and pulls him closer and takes his lip between her teeth biting, pulling, losing herself in him because even if this isn't forever she wants this right here right now. 

Because it seems the spastic, talkative, lanky kid that everyone complains about has become ingrained in her skin like a tattoo, she craves him, needs him like she needs air, . So she leads him upstairs and to her bed, wraps her legs around him and kisses him hoping he understands what she's asking for because she doesn't trust herself to speak right now. 

But he does and he tells her she's gorgeous, that she's perfect and his hands on her skin burn but it feels so good. So fucking good, and shamelessly pleads, "C'mon please, baby please, i need…need you…need you so bad…god Stiles right there uh huh…oh..oh god I love you…fucking love you so much." 

She freezes as she realizes what she said and when he leans back and looks at her she feels her cheeks get hot and she feels exposed more than she ever has and that's cause she's currently naked and he's in between her legs lips red and full from where he was sucking a hickey on her hip, hands still cupping her breasts. And it feels awkward now and she doesn't know what to do. And he's staring at her wide eyed and frozen and she can feel the panic rising when he his hands cup her face and he's kissing her hard and clumsy but it doesn't matter because what he says between kisses is more important. 

"God you stubborn, blind, crazy beauty of a woman. i love you too, love you so fucking much. Want you all the time, want to fucking scream it from the rooftops that your mine, all mine. Jaclyn baby, Jackie you gorgeous perfect woman. I love you, you and all the baggage you say you have and it's okay because i have baggage too and its ok. Love you. Love you. Love you so fucking much baby." 

He pulls back and his hands feel good as they slide down her sides and he slips them behind her back to lift her up and pulls her up towards him. He makes her his over and over, tears her apart and puts her back together just to do it again. And it's okay because she does the same to him. And they whisper each other names between I love you's and she feels complete.

Because she doesn't know about forever, no one really does but for right now she has him and she loves him no matter how terrifying it is because love makes you scared shitless but he's there right beside her so she'll swallow her fear and hang on for the ride. 

And if the next time they to school in the morning she walks in with him by her side, hands clasped together and Danny and Lydia just shake their head and say, "About fucking time." And McCall is confused but Allison distracts him with her pretty dimples. And she lets him call her Jackie and crowd her against her locker before class and kiss the breath out of her because she can because she's his and he's hers and if Erica fucking Reyes happens to be two lockers down from them and she can feel her angry jealous stare…well that's just a plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So you've made it to the end! Whoo! Have a cookie! For one thanks if you read, i hope you enjoyed it. (: Let me know if you did! I honestly hope you did, & I hope it made sense! I'm running on sleep deprivation right now. Lol. I tried to stay as true as I could to the characters, I hope I didn't completely butcher them!. /:
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for reading guys! :)
> 
> p.s. I heard Red by Taylor Swift repeatedly while writing this.


End file.
